Waiting
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Set after The Big Bang. The Doctor is greeting by an old friend, one who he thought was dead. I know rubbish summary but i dont wana give the story away. please read anyway xx


**Waiting**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Doctor Who or the characters they belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. **

**Author Notes:**** This is set after **_**The Big Bang **_**and obviously before the next Christmas episode.**

The TARDIS materialised on the quiet bay, the noise echoing in the silence.

She stood there waiting for it to come through properly. A smile formed across her features, lighting up her face.

The doors opened and the Doctor, Amy and Rory stepped out.

"Hello Dad."

"Amy and Rory looked at the young woman in shock and puzzlement. She was around twenty-three, around the same age as the Doctor so how could she be his daughter.

"Doctor, something you wanna tell us." Amy suggested, giving him a curious look.

"Long, complicated story."

"So tell us."

"Back on the planet Messaline with some friends Donna Noble and Martha Jones, there was a war between humans and the Hath…"

"Aliens?"

"Yes, aliens. Anyway they were fighting for a thing called 'The Breath Of Life' it basically does what it says on the tin: gives life and makes planets habitat able, so anyway they had progeneration machines, that take DNA from the back of the hand and produce offspring, without, you know… so these then act like the perfect soldier. They went through generations of 'soldiers', just over a game of cards. They didn't care and I've never been interested in war so refused to accept someone as my child that had been created for war. But Jenny, here, she was different from them, she had my DNA and the echo of a second heart like I do when I become human…"

"Wait, become human?"

"Only in emergencies."

"Oh ok." Amy replied simply.

"Anyway, Doctor speaking here, thought you wanted to hear this. So where was I?"

"Echo of a second heart when human."

"Oh, so, yeah. Jenny thought, thinks like me, she realised she had a choice. But she was shot, and, I thought you were dead."

"The essence of the gas was still present in the air so it brought me back."

"Like regenerating?"

"I guess so." Jenny smiled sweetly.

"It's good to see you again."

"You too. In fact I've been researching you. Different face, different companions, so many travels in your TARDIS. And bigger on the inside too."

"You researched all that?"

"No, most were your memories, transferred during the progeneration progress. Like with the soldiers, but some of it was on the internet, you really should be careful with what goes on there."

"Oh right."

"Don't confuse him with the internet."

"Amy, I am a time traveller and you don't think I know about the internet."

"Ok then."

"I thought I'd lost you." He replied, looking back at Jenny.

"I left them, left them all behind and took to the stars like you. I thought I'd see you again, your other face, I mean."

"Yeah, I regenerated a little while after I left."

"Where's Donna and Martha?"

"I had to wipe Donna's memory, her mind would have burned up. And Martha, she left me."

"What happened to Donna?"

"She was going to die, there was a Timelord/human metacrysis, were the DNA of the two comes together, creating a slightly new and different being. Half human, half Timelord. A bit like you."

"Oh."

"She saved my life, in so many ways."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, but I'll never see her again."

"Hello, time machine." Amy replied, pointing to the TARDIS.

"I can't cross my own timeline."

"You've done it once already."

"Yeah, but if I bump into the previous me, it's bad."

"Come on." Amy replied, dragging the Doctor and Rory back into the TARDIS.

"Coming?" She asked Jenny, holding out a hand.

"Definitely." Jenny replied, grabbing Amy's hand and jumping into the TARDIS.

"And off we go."

"Geranimo."

"So this war was started over a game of cards, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"But why…"

**Next time** – the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Jenny take a trip back to the old days.

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Just a bit of a one shot, with a sequel as well. Got a little bored. Hope the sequel doesn't get confusing with the two Doctors. Will do the best I can to stop that happening. Hope no-one thought the line by Jenny **_"That's nice." _**was her seeming naïve, I meant it in the sense that Jenny is glad that Donna changed him for the better. It might not seem as though she is naïve, might just be me being worried as a writer. Anyway please let me know what you thought of it. **


End file.
